narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Old vs. Young: Kiba Uchiha vs. Gekido Uchiha
Gekido walks into a small town in the southern fire country. He enters a restaurant and sits down. He orders some ramen and water. He keeps an eye open for any trouble, a normal thing for someone so paranoid. "This is why I always bring Ken, He can scan the whole area." ''Fang'' enters a restaurant where he had been going for ages to collect Intel from the Great Gambling Division that made its home there. He walks up to the stands and pays for a glass of vodka and reads a nearby newspaper. "They are late aren't they ?", he asks a young maid who was cleaning his table. She made a Sigh while returning to the kitchen. Gekido turns to a man next to him and says "Do you know how far the leaf village is from here." While he is doing this he accidently knocks over the man's drink onto him. "Sorry about the spill but at least it's water.". "I don't care , unless you clean up the mess, Mr"grumped Kiba as he continued with his paper. "What mess?" says Gekido "It's water" as he continued to eat his ramen. "And you still didn't answer my question, gramps." "A spill is a spill Mister and try giving respect to your elders", Kiba yelled as he looked at Gekido in the eye. the restaurant which was merrily parting, looked at them in surprise. "How about you answer my question." says Gekido, moving his hand to his sword. "Or tell me you don't know. I've got stuff to do." "Kids these days act nuisance", Kiba thought aloud as he again shifted his gaze to his paper. Gekido rips the paper from his hands and uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to burn it. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" yelled Gekido drawing his sword. Kiba jumped from the place as the restaurant turns into a bonfire, all the people inside the restaurant were teleported by Kiba to a safe place. He then returns back and stares at the young man. "Okay breath" says Gekido to himself before turning to Kiba and saying "Sorry, my name kind of fits at times. Now would you please answer my question." "Do I look like someone to talk with a jerk" replied Kiba. "I apologized. Besides your the one who resorted to name calling." says Gekido placing his hand on his Sword again. "So you have resorted to a fight, and I can't forgive you for damaging Konoha property" Kiba shouted, as he took out his Sword. Gekido uses Blaze Release: Black Flame Cage to imprison Kiba. "Your not listening to me!. "You are a fool with the eyes of the king ! you shall never use your eyes for matters like these, your eyes are limited, they wither very quickly has the good ruler who changes the world in a short span of their life," lectured Kiba, as he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. Gekido uses Earth Release: Earth Spear to cover his body and starts making hands seals in preparation for a technique."If your implying my sharingan needs to be eternal, I have access to another pair that I'll transplant if ever necessary". "You fool, the royal eyes are precious you never buy/sell them like rotten fish," saying so Kiba appeared in front of Gekido and punched him in the face. "I CARE FOR MY EYES GREATLY. wHILE I CAN IGNORE THE INSULTS, I WON'T LET YOU INSULT MY SHARINGAN" Gekido says. He then uses Fire Release: Burning Snake Technique and attacks the man. Kiba uses his Gunbai to blaock the technique and return it back to the young Uchiha. Gekido manages to summon a Large Golem Dragon and then amplify it's defense 20 fold. "Don't underestimate my power" says Gekido and then uses his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on Kiba. Kiba used his technique o counter the flames. Gekido then launches his Manipulated Tools: Hail of Binding Blades and activates the seals which were coated in Poison. Kiba covered himself with chakra as he used his kunai's to deflect some tools back at Gekido. "Wait a second..." Gekido says to himself relizing who he is facing before shaking it off and attacking. He uses the Body Flicker Technique and charges Kiba with his Sword of Bloodedge, combining it's ability, Blaze Release: Black Flame Sabre, and Earth Release: Additional Density Technique to it's full extent. "If I have to take on a legend like you, I'm going to go all out." declares Gekido. "Go at it !" laughed Kiba as he left the young Uchiha phase through him. Gekido responds by using Water Release: Aquatic Prison Cube to cover the battlefeild and summons Kiga. He then climbs on top of him and grabs on. Kiba still in his intangible form comes out of the prison. then looking at Kiga, he makes it go out of Gekido's control. Gekido unsummons kiga and brings down the cude. He then uses his Earth Release: Golem Dragon Technique to summon a massive dragon and jumps on top of it's head.He then amplifys it's defense. Kiba summons a Hawk Garuda and sits on its back. The hawk flies high and uses Storm Release: Laser Circus scattering the Earth Golem, which falls on the ground at Gekido. Gekido uses Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to dodge the attack. "Can you see him ?", Garuda asked Kiba. Kiba angered punches the head of the Hawk, "Its Sharingan not Byakugan fool ! You are the one with increased eyesight here !" Kiba said in a angered tone. "Well, then lets wait and watch !", Garuda said feeling the pain. Suddenly 4 copies of Gekido come above ground. The first clone summons Kenmei. The tortise then says "I hope you weren't planing on taming me. I can't be controlled as easily as a shark." "I don't need a slow fool, when I got the power the my mighty wings, and tell your scared master to show himself and stop playing clones''", Kiba smirked. "You should never confuse a master and a student." says Kenmei "Also, I've been fighting for generations longer than you and survived through more fights than you could imagine." He then use Earth Release: Earth Spear. The clones then use Hiding in Mist Technique. "What are they planning to do, o- wise Hawk of the Mountains ?", Kiba asked Garuda, who kept quit. 4 flaming snakes erupt from the mist and attack Kiba and the hawk. As the attacks launched the Duo, Kiba used his Kamui to phase through the flames. The attack then wraps around for a secondary assault, again the assault passes through them, as Kiba was intangible still. The attacks continue to wrap around until the intangibility runs out. "Well, looks like, he is feeling bored of me" Kiba thinks as he creates a Barrier around himself and Garuda as he emerges and explodes the snakes. Another wave is launched but this time with 4 Blaze Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. "Ah ! Using the power of the Eyes !," As Kiba makes a Shadow Clone and makes the clone collide with the Blazing Flames. A spirit rises up and takes over Garuda. The hawk then tosses kiba off his back and says "I hope your welling to take down your own summon." He then attacks Kiba with Storm Release: Laser Circus from above. Kiba swings out of Storm Techniques as he looked at his summon being used at him. He activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, taking control of the Hawk. He enters into the subconscious of his Summon were he sees Gekido. gekido stares at the man and asks "Well, We're kind of dead locked here. I just hope the fall doesn't kill you." motioning to the ground. "''Sorry But !, I'll give you one second to get off or else, I'll send you away from earth for ever !", Kiba said locking his ground. "Okay"''says gekido as he shifts to Kiba and takes him over. Kiba smirked as he came back to reality, He set himself in a genjutsu to disturb the spirit out of him. Gekido's spirit returns to his body underground. Kiba saw this moment and snapped out of the illusion and punched the earth to uncover Gekido. Gekido uses Earth Release: Earth Spear over his whole body. He then unsummons Kenmei. He then uses his Fire Release: Gun Powder Fog on Kiba before saying "Try not to breath, or use chakra, or, cause a spark of any kind." He then draws his sword. Kiba used his Gunbai to wave the fog towards him. The thick fog reached Gekido. "''Say that to yourself", Kiba smirked. Gekido laughs and says "The fog is MADE of my chakra, so my chakra doesn't set it off. Also it simply disolves in my lungs." He then charges Kiba and impales him through the stomach. Kiba blocks the blade with his own, by paling Yang Chakra to his sword, He absorbs Gekido's Chakra through the conducting swords. Gekido jumps back and uses Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, and Blaze Release: Black Flame Sabre, throwing thousands of blaze shuriken at kiba. Kiba created a Wall of Earth to block the weapons as he jumped above and fired a lot of Lightning senbons towards Gekido. His Eyes accurately predicting the opponents movement. Kiba said, "You are praing for your own Blindness". "Don't count me out." says Gekido while using Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall to protect from the attack. He then uses Water Release: Aquatic Prison Cube to make a table sized block of water and uses Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave. The Lightning senbons broke the Earth walls one by one and further augmented with the presence of Water, The Senbons broke through the Sharks and hit Gekido one by one. Gekido uses Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique to overwelm and absorb the attack. The shark then grows larger and attcks kiba. Kiba fills his fists with Yin-Yang Chakra as he punches the fish filling the field with water. Gekido uses Demonic Illusion: Wire String Web on kiba while he is building up his chakra, then the shark hits him, absorbing the chakra. Kiba's simultaneous usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan broke him from the genjutsu as he punched the shark at close range. Just as the punch landed, a large earth dragon attacks Kiba from below. Then Gekido uses Water Release: Infinite Sharks Technique as a follow up. Kiba takes distance from the techniques as he ignites them with the black-flames of the Sun-Goddess. Gekido launches a Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique at kiba. Kiba quickly creates a shadow clone and uses Earth Release: Shinigami's Mud Bath to boil the water shark with hot mud. The shadow clone moves in front and uses Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter to make the young Uchiha float helplessly in the air followed by a barrage of a thousand aroows aimed preciously with the help of a Bow and his Sharingan. Gekido uses Earth Release: Earth Spear over his whole body, grabs his chest, and uses Earth Release: Additional Density Technique on himself. "Well, At least I picked a strong rolemodel." He then attacks with Fire Release: Great Fire Running Beast, targeting Kiba. Kiba intercepted the fire beasts with his own lightning beasts the two attacks collided in midair as the momentum of the blast caused Kiba to jump down from the trees. "Time to step it up!" Gekido uses his Blaze Release: Great Fire Beast to attack Kiba. Kiba led the Blaze hound towards the tree and let it attack him, as soon as the blaze hounds attacked Kiba they phased through him and burnt the tree. Kiba then jumped high as he used Kamui to disort Gekido into the other dimension. Gekido uses Hiding in Mist Technique and Hiding with Camouflage Technique at the same time to disappear. Kiba smiled as he let a thousands of fuma shurikens that where kept in his direction. A small puff of smoke appears and the shuriken passes through it. A knife appears at Kiba's neck and slits his throat. "Fighting against me in my own dimension wont do anything good Kiba said as he got replaced by a small shuriken. Kiba appeared from behind Gekido and sent him back to earth. Gekido, still stealthed,uses Hiding in Mist Technique. Kiba cleared distance, as he was covered in black chakra. Gekido pulls out two kunai and uses Blaze Release: Black Flame Sabre to enhance them. "''By now you should have realized that projectile weapons are useless against me", Kiba said as a barrier protected him from the incoming projectiles. "Yeah,yeah,yeah" says Gekido as he takes out a kunai and uses Blaze Release: Black Flame Sabre to enhance them (without throwing them) turning them into black flame at the same time he draws his sword of bloodedge and enhances it with Earth Release: Additional Density Technique. "I would be wary though, my sword can cut straight through your chakra barrier.". "Too bad that wouldn't happen", Kiba said as he took out his sword and flowed Yang Chakra into it, still maintaining the barrier. "We'll see about that later" says Gekido. He then attacks with Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique. As it hits Kiba, it absorbs the chakra in the barrier to become larger. Kiba keeps the barrier up as he sends the shark into a different dimension. Gekido uses Hiding with Camouflage Technique and Hiding in Mist Technique.He then uses Water release: Hounds of the Mist and has them attack Kiba. Kiba has his lightning beast counter the mist hounds as he sends more of these beasts into the mist causing them to increase in voltage due to the presence of water and electrocute everything covered within the mist. Gekido uses his sword's abiltiy to absorb the electricity and throws it at Kiba. Kiba jumps up to block the sword quickly appearing near Gekido as he gives his right hand saying, "I like your spirit, may the grow and strengthen with you",. Gekido shakes Kiba's hand and says "Thank you, I hope it does the same to you. If I ever see you again, my eyes will look a lot different. If you ever need some back up, just call". He then jumps back. Category:Greedian97 Category:Role-Play